1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for generally drying of articles which are normally hung such as on a drying rack or line after excessive use or after washing thereof. The present device provides a unique air flow configuration including a blower connected through a plurality of conduits which can provide various capabilities. As such, the present invention provides a uniquely improved configuration for a drying rack which includes the possibility for scenting thereof, deodorizing thereof and wherein the drying rack includes a plurality of holes in uniquely defined zones for dispensing air therefrom to enhance drying of articles such as clothing or the like hung in these hanging conduit sections. Furthermore the present invention provides a means for varying the configuration of the drying fixtures in an almost infinite number of ways since each drying fixture is itself separately attachable with respect to each manifold attachment device positioned at each manifold outlet of the air distributing manifold defined here within.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been patented for the purpose of causing air flow to facilitate drying of articles in various manners which are positioned upon various implements to enhance drying thereof such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,464 patented Jan. 30, 1979 to A. Hay on a xe2x80x9cBoot Drying Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,724 patented Oct. 6, 1987 to B. Pitcher on a xe2x80x9cResilient Glove Treexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,289 patented Oct. 22, 1991 to A. Guindon on a xe2x80x9cGarment Drying Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,565 patented Jun. 2, 1992 to T. H. Willenbacher on a xe2x80x9cGlove Drying Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,169 patented Jun. 30, 1992 to M. F. Bader and assigned to Protonaut, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cGlove Drying Apparatus And Methodxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,188 patented Apr. 6, 1993 to D. Franz on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Drying Footwear And Handwearxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,369 patented Oct. 5, 1993 to M. Mallet on a xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Drying The Interior Surfaces of Hollow Articles Such As Air Rebreathing Or Resuscitator Bagsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,636 patented Feb. 22, 1994 to A. Lafleur et al and assigned to Colette Laferriere and Lise Laferriere on a xe2x80x9cTubular Drying Apparatus For Footwear Or Handwearxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,525 patented Jan. 10, 1995 to G. T. Taynor on a xe2x80x9cDrying Stand For Ski Boots, Gloves And The Likexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,619 patented Mar. 7, 1995 to B. E. Kaplan on a xe2x80x9cPortable Clothes Dryer And Room Humidifierxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,717 patented Apr. 18, 1995 to C. M. Dofka on a xe2x80x9cDrying Rack For Utility Glovesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,928 patented May 9, 1995 to F. Reithel on a xe2x80x9cDehydration Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,750 patented Jan. 14, 1997 to G. Eichten on a xe2x80x9cPortable Clothing And Equipment Drierxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,993 patented Feb. 25, 1997 to I. G. Auckerman on xe2x80x9cGlove Drying Devices And Methodsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,606 patented Jan. 26, 1999 to H. Jannach on a xe2x80x9cDevice For Drying, Washing And/Or Disinfecting Protective Suitsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,924 patented Jan. 26, 1999 to G. Dumont on a xe2x80x9cRack For Sports Equipmentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.355,288 patented Feb. 7, 1995 to F. Mallen and assigned to Dalenger Inc. on a xe2x80x9cRack For Hanging/Drying Sports Equipmentxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.394,926 patented Jun. 2, 1998 to S. Lindsay on a xe2x80x9cHockey Equipment Dryerxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,830 patented Sep. 21, 1999 to H, Jannach and assigned to Helmut Jannach on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Drying Clothing, Jackets Or The Likexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,227 patented Dec. 21, 1999 to S. Pappas on a xe2x80x9cTowel Warmer Console Cabinetxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,887 patented Apr. 17, 2001 to M. Soo on a xe2x80x9cDetachable Hanger For Sport Padsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,792 patented Dec. 11, 2001 to D. L. Hebert on a xe2x80x9cPortable And Collapsible Sports Dryerxe2x80x9d.
In the improved portable apparatus for drying articles of the present invention a blower is preferably included which can optionally include a heating means therewithin to facilitate supplying of air which may be heated for drying of the articles. The blower is attached directly with respect to a main conduit. This main conduit defines a main duct extending therewithin which is capable of carrying air flow. The main conduit also defines a main conduit inlet to which the blower is attached for supplying of air thereto. The main conduit inlet is in fluid flow communication with respect to the main duct to facilitate air flowing into the main duct through the main duct inlet. Furthermore a main duct outlet is defined within the main duct which is also in fluid flow communication with the main duct to allow air supplied into the main conduit to exit therefrom. The main conduit can further define a scenting chamber therewithin for selectively holding of a scenting material for applying an aroma to the drying air as it passes through the main duct if desired.
A distributing manifold is also included which may define a manifold duct extending throughout the interior thereof. This distributing manifold preferably defines a manifold inlet in fluid flow communication with respect to the manifold duct for facilitating air flow therebetween. The manifold inlet is preferably operatively attached with respect to the main conduit outlet to receive air exiting therefrom. The distributing manifold will define a plurality of manifold outlets at one or more locations therein. A plurality of manifold attachment devices will be included with one mounted within each of the manifold outlets to facilitate detachable securement thereto of one of the drying fixtures.
The present invention further defines a plurality of drying fixtures with each being detachably secured with respect to any single manifold outlet for receiving air flow therefrom. Each of these drying fixtures provide a contour for holding of drying articles of various specific pre-defined shapes.
There are many common aspects among the drying fixtures such as the inclusion of a connecting conduit section. Each drying section will include such a connecting conduit section which will define a connecting section duct extending therethrough for carrying air. The connecting conduit section will not define any apertures therein since it is designed to support the drying fixture and connect it to the distributing manifold while conveying air through the connecting section duct to the portion of the drying fixture which does include holes for drying. The connecting conduit section further defines a drying fixture opening therewithin in fluid flow communication with respect to the connecting section duct.
A fixture attachment device is mounted on each of the connecting conduit sections adjacent to the drying fixture opening such that it is selectively securable with respect to any one of the manifold attachment devices to detachably mount one of the drying fixtures with respect to the distributing manifold at one of a variety of choosable locations in order to allow fluid flow communication between the distributing manifold outlet and the drying fixture opening to facilitate air flow into the connecting section duct of the drying fixture for facilitating drying therewith.
A hanging conduit section will be included within each drying fixture which defines a hanging section duct extending therewithin. The hanging section duct is positioned in fluid flow communication with respect to the connecting section duct in order to receive air flow therefrom. The hanging conduit section itself will define a plurality of drying holes therewithin which are in fluid flow communication with respect to the hanging section duct for the dispensing of air outwardly therefrom for drying of an article positioned thereadjacent. The hanging conduit section is adapted to receive an article detachably held thereadjacent in order to facilitate drying thereof as air flow outwardly therefrom through the drying holes. The hanging conduit section of each of the drying fixtures is preferably of an adjustable size. This adjustable size is caused by the inclusion of a first hanging member and a second hanging member which are movably mounted with respect to one another.
The first hanging member preferably will define a portion of the hanging section duct therewithin and will define a plurality of drying holes therewithin. The second hanging member will define preferably the remaining portion of the hanging section duct therewithin and will also define a plurality of drying holes. The second hanging member is preferably positioned in telescoping engagement with respect to the first hanging member such as to be movable in telescopic manner with respect thereto to vary the overall dimensions of the hanging conduit section of the drying fixture and in this manner greatly facilitate usage thereof by allowing articles of various sizes to be dried thereupon.
A fixture valve is preferably positioned within the connecting conduit section of each of the drying fixtures and extends thereacross to control the air flow through the connecting section duct. Each of these fixture valves is preferably movable to a completely opened position to allow full air flow through the connecting conduit section of the drying fixture and to a completely closed position to prevent air flow through the connecting conduit section of the drying fixture. Preferably the fixture valve can also be movable to any intermediate position therebetween to in some manner restrict the air flow through the connecting conduit section of the drying fixture.
In the preferred configuration of the present invention the main conduit will define an access opening therein which provides access to the scenting chamber to facilitate maintenance such as the replacement of the scenting means located therein after it has been significantly depleted. An access door may be also included movable between a closed position extending across the access opening for sealing thereof and an opened position for providing access through the access opening into the scenting chamber for further facilitating maintenance.
As described above the present invention is particularly usable with articles, particularly articles of clothing having various sizes. The size of various pieces of athletic equipment or other clothing or protective gear that need to be dried can vary significantly in size and in some cases shape. To accommodate this variation in shape as described above the hanging conduit section can be formed of two or more telescopically engaging hanging members. Once the relative position of these parts is chosen for the specific article being dried, it is preferable that the adjustable positioning between these parts be restricted or further prevented. This can be achieved by the inclusion of one or more set screws engageable with respect to the first hanging member and the second hanging member for the purpose of selectively preventing relative movement therebetween.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention a deodorizing device may be attachable with respect to the drying fixture at various locations thereupon to facilitate deodorizing of articles while they are being dried thereupon.
In one chosen configuration of the present design the distributing manifold will include a first manifold member secured with respect to the main conduit such as to have a fixed configuration and be immovable. This fixed manifold member will define the manifold inlet. This manifold inlet will be positioned by the first manifold member in fluid flow communication with respect to the main conduit outlet in order to facilitate air flow therebetween. The fixed manifold member will define a first manifold outlet and a second manifold outlet therein. The fixed manifold member will also define a left fixed manifold exit aperture and a right fixed manifold exit aperture.
The distributing manifold preferably will also include two adjustable manifold sections secured thereto. In particular a left adjustable manifold member will preferably be detachably secured with respect to the left fixed manifold exit aperture for receiving air flow therefrom. This left adjustable manifold member will be of an adjustable configuration to vary the positions of the fixtures when attached with respect thereto.
In a similar manner a right adjustable manifold member will be detachably secured with respect to the right fixed manifold exit aperture for receiving air flow therefrom. This right adjustable manifold member will have an adjustable configuration as desired. The specific configuration of the left adjustable manifold member and the right adjustable manifold member can be similar. However, normally they will define between two and ten manifold attachment devices to which any one of the one through ten or even greater number of drying fixtures may be attached. By the capability of variable positioning of the drying fixtures relative to the left and right adjustable manifold members, the present invention will provide a uniquely reconfigurable design completely different from anything available or known in the prior art. Furthermore in the preferred configuration a first left valve means will be positioned within the first left adjustable conduit to control air flow therethrough and similarly a second left valve will be positioned within the second left adjustable conduit section to control air flow therethrough. In this manner individual sections of the apparatus can be closed completely or have restricted flow thereto in order to vary the overall drying capabilities of the design of the present invention.
The drying fixtures of the present invention can have various configurations. In particular a glove fixture can be included wherein the hanging conduit section thereof includes a hand loop section generally shaped in a circular manner as well as a thumb section which is shaped in a generally longitudinally extending manner. The hand loop section and thumb section are preferably positioned adjacent to one another to facilitate placement of a glove thereon for enhancing drying.
Another configuration for the fixture can comprise a helmet or headgear fixture wherein the hanging conduit section thereof includes a rounded head section and wherein the connecting conduit section includes a chin support section which is defined in a plane immediately adjacent to the rounded head section for facilitating placement of head gear thereupon and enhancing drying thereof.
Another alternative configuration for the drying fixture is as a footwear fixture wherein the hanging conduit section thereof includes a plurality of L-shaped loop sections to facilitate placement of footwear thereupon for enhanced drying.
A long pants fixture may also be included wherein the hanging conduit section includes a first pants section and a second pants section positioned spatially apart and extending generally parallel with respect to one another. The first and second pants section preferably will each be of a tapered cylindrical shape to facilitate placement of long pants thereon for enhanced drying.
A protective cup shorts fixture may also be included wherein the hanging conduit section includes a first short pants section and second short pants section as well as a crotch cup drying zone for use with shorts designed to hold a cup or other protective gear therewithin.
An upper body fixture may also be included wherein the hanging conduit section thereof includes a rounded chest section and a first arm section extending outwardly and downwardly therefrom. Also a second arm section can extend outwardly and downwardly therefrom to enhance drying of any upper body fixture such as a jersey shirt or jacket.
A leg protector fixture may also be included which includes a first longitudinal section and a second longitudinal section each shaped generally longitudinally cylindrical and oriented generally parallel with respect to one another to facilitate placement of leg protecting members thereupon. This device is particularly usable with leg protecting fixtures such as shin guards or goalie leg pads.
An elbow pad fixture may also be included in the apparatus of the present invention wherein the hanging conduit section defines a first upper arm section and a first lower arm section extending longitudinally and oriented at an obtuse angle with respect to one another. The hanging conduit section further includes a second upper arm section and a second lower arm section extending longitudinally and oriented in an obtuse angle with respect to one another to facilitate drying of various configurations of elbow pads.
A chest protection fixture can be included wherein the hanging conduit section thereof includes a rectangular chest section and a left arm section extending outwardly and downwardly and a right arm section extending similarly. Such a chest protection fixture is usable for drying of shoulder pads or other chest or upper body protection apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for drying articles which is infinitely configurable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for drying articles which includes a plurality of manifold attachment means each of which can be connected to any one of a plurality of drying fixtures to facilitate variation in the configuration thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for drying articles which can include a means for deodorizing while drying.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for drying articles which can include a means for scenting while drying.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for drying articles which includes adjustable sections for providing variation and adjustability in the relative positioning of a plurality of drying fixtures with respect to one another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for drying articles which provides a plurality of drying fixtures each having a unique configuration adaptable for drying of a particular article of clothing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for drying articles which provides a hanging conduit section for hanging of articles for drying within a specific drying fixture wherein the length and/or size of the hanging conduit is variable by defining it with two or more telescopically engageable sections.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for drying articles which can include capping means for limiting air flow in selected areas within the apparatus.